


i am dreaming (take me away, take me away)

by marriedreylo (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bars and Pubs, Ben hates it here lmfao, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feral Rey, Idk it's like on the border of M and E, Jedi Ben Solo, Non-Explicit Sex, Unkar is trying to sell Rey to the FO, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), bc ben claims her, because we know as soon as ben has her... he ain't gonna let her go, ben is a cocky shit, but he doesn't, but really it's a hea, it takes place on tatooine !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: Ben's ready to go stark-raving mad. He's not been with an omega -- ever. He's so tired of being so alone. On a hunch, a hope, and a prayer; he spends his last couple credits on bread and a drink at the local cantina. He meets the most beautiful omega, and after a night spent staring at the stars, wishing for a mate -- his dreams come true.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61
Collections: A Picture is worth 1000 Words - PL Summer Exchange





	i am dreaming (take me away, take me away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloBrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloBrit/gifts).



> Hey ! I really hope you like this, i saw your moodboard and was deeply inspired !

The suns had just gone down on Tattooine. Alpha Ben Solo paced his living room, in the small moisture farm he owned. He needed a mate, desperately he wanted to settle down. Tattooine wasn’t known for its abundance of omegas though, in fact, there were so few, he hadn’t caught sight of one for the past seven years. Chandrila was his home planet, and not this sandy, rocky monstrosity. 

He decides to head to the cantina, and spend his last few credits on a drink and a portion of food. 

It’s not a decision he regrets. 

There was a new barmaid, and from the way she hunched her shoulders, it wouldn’t have surprised him, if she was an omega. When he walked into the cantina and ordered a knockback nectar, he realized she was silently crying to herself. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Ben asks her after he’d placed his order. 

“No.” She responds with a stiff upper lip, she rubs her wet cheek on her dirty sleeve. 

Now that he was closer he could see she was small, too small to be a beta, and the scent coming off her was all blockers. It smelled like poison. 

“I need to get out of here,” She says in an undertone. 

Ben ever the helpful soul he was, nods, “How can I help?” 

“Unkar Plutt is trying to sell me to the First Order — I would rather die.” 

He nods, and says, “Plutt is scum, and he’s afraid of me.” 

“W-why?” Rey stammers, and then she receives some catcalls from the surrounding storm troopers. 

Ben gives them a rude hand gesture, and replies, “She’s with me,” in a low growl. 

That seems to shut them up, as it would anyone. 

Rey’s eyes are wide as saucers when she looks back at Ben, and then she seems to remember herself, and why she’s working at the cantina, and give him his drink. “I have to work.” She whispers to him, with her eyes downcast, “Save me,” and then she’s off attending to the foolish stormtroopers. 

*~*~* 

Ben watches Rey as she brings people food and drink, she’s a hard worker, and the more time he spends with her the more he realizes she’s sweet and kind and funny. 

“Let me help you clean up,” Ben says at the end of the night. It’s past midnight local time, and he knows there’s a huge mess to be cleaned up from the troopers. 

She sighs, and puts her hands on her hips, “You’re cute, what’s your name?” 

Ben’s not sure how to answer that, he could give her the name he uses or his real one, he hid on Tattooine for a reason, but she seemed trustworthy, “Ben, Ben Skywalker.” 

She nods, and maybe she doesn’t know the significance of that name, maybe she’d never heard of the Skywalkers, but he suspects she does, and she’s trying not to scare him off. “I’m Rey,” and then with a note of bitterness in her voice, which tells him she knows exactly the significance of his name, “Rey Nobody.” 

With care, he replies, “Sometimes it’s better to be anonymous. God knows that’s what I was going for when I moved to this shit hole.” 

She nods and then laughs, “You moved here? That’s crazy.” 

“Tell me about it,” he says with a lopsided grin, and grabs a mop and broom, this was not a fancy establishment, and they didn’t have a cleaning droid. So he sweeps the floor, and cleans it until it shines, while Rey does dishes in the back. Unkar never comes out, and Ben suspects he’s drunk or has wandered off with a willing maiden. 

Rey comes out a little while later, just as Ben is lighting up a cigarette, and getting ready to leave, “Where’s your boss?” Ben asks. 

“He’s gone, he usually harasses me, but I think he saw you talking to me, and left well enough alone.” 

Ben nods, “I’m glad I could be of service.” 

She laughs again, and he thinks he’d like to bottle the sound and get drunk on it. Over the course of the night, he’d only slowly drank two brandies and he realizes that he’s not even remotely drunk. No, anything that happens tonight would be because they both wanted it. He didn’t want to scare her by being sloppy. 

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Ben asks and fully expects her to say yes. 

“Oh,” another beautiful blush comes across Rey’s cheeks. “I live above the cantina with Unkar, there’s not really anywhere else for me to go until the First Order can arrange transport for me.”

Ben doesn’t like the sound of that, and it seems like his kindness shouldn’t end here. 

“I would offer to have you stay at my place, but I don’t want to scare you.” 

“You don’t seem like an ax murderer,” And she seems happy to go with him, as they step out into the night and he holds her hand. 

Ben steps out from the cantina’s awning and exclaims, “Look at those moons!” Indeed, the three moons of Tattooine are on full display, they appear to all be in the harvest moon phase. Ben simply looks up and the stars and wishes. To the people who look up at the stars and wish, for the dreamers in a land of nightmares. 

When he opens his eyes he sees Rey is making a wish as well, he secretly wants to know what is, but it would be bad luck for her to tell him, her wish. So he keeps mum, and steers them toward his speeder, which was barely big enough for him, let alone the two of them, she’d have to sit in his lap. 

Ben explains this, and she doesn’t shy away, just waits for him to hand her a helmet and goggles.

The ride to his moisture farm is uneventful. 

She curls into his lap, and he drives them, steadily closer to the outside of town. 

What follows is the best night of Ben Skywalker’s life. The small omega — who he realizes after they’ve gotten down and dirty — is his mate. And she is perfect. 

“Ben —“ She moans when he knots her. She was a virgin but it seems that he’s fully claimed that honor, with his knot swelling inside her, and the feeling of them being locked together. 

She squirms slightly, and the slick that has soaked him bed feels like the best reward for his battered heart. 

The mate bond sings between them, as he pumps her full of his seed. 

She arches her back as it fills her, feeling the completeness of their union. 

“You know I thought I felt the mate bond —“ Rey says tentatively. 

“I know, I felt it too.” 

“But what about the First Order... they’ll kill you if they know I’m mated, I couldn’t take that.” 

“Do you really think the FO, can kill the biggest rebel scum that’s ever walked the galaxy? I’m the last Skywalker, sweetheart.” 

Her cheeks pink, and she sighs happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback makes me write that porn.


End file.
